


[Podfic] Isolation

by Annapods



Series: Accents checks [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Compliant, Getting Together, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Keith hatte nie Probleme damit, dass sein Leben keine große Menge an Körperkontakt beinhaltet. Zumindest, bis Lance in sein Leben gestolpert ist.01:09:17 :: Geschrieben vonUr.





	[Podfic] Isolation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Isolation](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/471158) by Ur. 



 

 **Hören und Herunterladen (mp3):**[Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/vavhpfm6o3v4zr8/%5BVLD%5D%20Isolation.mp3?dl=0) \- [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1QmTwXnXKleFmw0nzkUhMHssjA0HdSEy7)

 

 **Mich kontaktieren:** [Twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [Pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [Tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [Dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- Mail (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Vermerke:** diese Podfic wurde für als Accent Check für das Jahr 2019 gemacht.  
Vielen Dank an Ur für die Erlaubnis, Podfics aufzunehmen!

 


End file.
